Goku en super mario galaxy
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: goku debera rescatar a peach con mario y arruinar los planes de bowser y salvar a las dimensiones de que sean alteradas esta historia es basada en super mario galaxy 1 y 2 y aqui goku es el heroe dimensional quien detendra a bowser junto con rosalina quien le explicara por que mario y peach lo llaman heroe dimensional


**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La caida de mushroom kingdom_**

todo empezo en el castillo de peach quien hacia los preparativos para la fiesta de las estrellas y la llegada de Rosalina quien era la invitada especial y estaba haciendo las cartas de invitacion para sus amigos y ahi llamo al toad para que reparta las invitaciones

peach : oh toad donde estas pequeño honguito - llamando al toad que es diferente a los demas aunque llevaba sus pañal blanco y su chaqueta azulada con su gorrito de hongo blanco con manchas rojas lo que lo diferenciaba era que siempre molestaba al señor toadsworth y le dice "viejo tonto" -

el toad escucho el llamado de su princesa y fue a toda velocidad hacia sus aposentos

toad : aqui estoy lo que sucede es que el viejo tonto me mando a comprar mucho pan y si come pan se hara estreñido

peach : jajajajajajaj hay mi toad tu si que eres terrible

toad : no es mi culpa que el viejo tonto valla a hacer el baile de la momia en su fiesta

peach : jajajajajaja .. bueno aqui estan las invitaciones para el festival y hay una para ti

toad : YUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIII - saltando de emocion -

peach : ahora se buen honguito y entrega las cartas

toad : oh si lo siento jejeje es que me emocione mucho adios

peach : cuidate mucho

y el toad como todo toad obediente fue a repartir las invitaciones

toad : a ver a quien no mas invito - sacando su bolso de cartero - jum ... veamos Mario , Luigi , Yoshi ,Daisy , vivan , flurrie , koops , gombella , edgad , toadette , dry bones , donkey kong , diddy kong ,wario , waluigi , shi guy , el viejo tonto digo toadsworth jejeje viejo pedorro , prince peasley , brighton . rey boo , twila , rosalina la especial y yo ... si que son bastantes pero bueno las invitaciones no se entergan solas mejor me voy - subiendose a su moto y se fue -

pasaron unas 3 horas y fue a la casa de los fontaneros

toc- toc

mario : oh visitas

luigi : ugh sera daisy

mario : no lo se averiguemolos

y abrieron las puertas

mario : oh es toad hola toad acaso peach necesita algo

toad : si de hecho toma - dandole una invitacion - y esta es para luigi que ya se viene el festibal estelar donde rosalina llegara con las lumas

mario : estupendo y a que hora es

toad : en la invitacion dice la hora

mario : oh gracias

toad : ah luigi esta carta es solo para ti es de daisy que mañana te espera en sarasaland

luigi : gra..gracias - sonrojado -

mario : jajajaj vamos luigi seguro que daisy al fin te tomara en cuenta

luigi : tu crees

mario : por su puesto que si

luigi : gracias mario necesitaba de ti

toad : bueno yo me voy al castillo que despues el viejo pedorro del toasworth se cabrea

mario : jajajaj si que eres terrible

luigi : jajajaj saluda al viejo pedorro digo al toadsworth

toad : jajaja ok ok adios - yendose en su moto a mushroom kingdom -

el toad volvio donde su princesa quien estaba en el jardin admirando sus flores que han crecido y que son muy bellas y muy olorosas

peach : es hermoso si puedo decirlo yo misma - soltando un suspiro de inspiracion -

toad : las invitaciones estan entregadas

peach : estupendo ahora ya puedes descansar has hecho un muy buen trabajo

toad : si - asintiendo a peach -

peach regreso a sus aposentos a tomar un baño y a alistarse para el gran festival de las estrellas

mientras donde estaban los fontaneros

mario : apurate luigi que ya falta poco

luigi : ya voy mario

mario : al menos daisy te tomo en cuenta

luigi : si lo se

mario : y como te fue en sarasaland

luigi : muy bien y daisy quiere bailar conmigo en la fiesta de peach

mario : te lo dije que daisy si te quiere

luigi : si ... lamento haber dudado de ti

mario : descuida pero todo te salio bien ... um no he leido la carta

**_querido mario_**

**_te estare esperando en el castillo para el festival de las estrellas y la llegada de rosalina y sus lumas que habra un gran baile en honor a rosalina y te tendre algo muy especial para ti mario por favor venir a mi fiesta sera la mejor del año_**

**_de peach_**

mario : andando

y eran las 18:00 y se encaminaron al castillo

mario : ya llegamos

luigi : valla si que es muy hermoso

mario : jajaja ahora ve con daisy que ahi esta

luigi : bue..bue..bueno

daisy : jajajaja si lo se taranga recibio su merecido

toadette : uh mirad es luigi

daisy : luigi

luigi : ah hola da .. daisy

daisy : has venido por mi - haciendole ojitos -

luigi : s s.s si

daisy : estupendo ahora solo quedate conmigo hasta el baile

luigi vio a mario y mario le alzo el pulgar en señal que todo le ira bien

mario : bueno a ver a peach

mientras en el castillo

toad : todos los invitados han llegado

peach : en serio

toad : y mario vino por usted

peach : mario

toad : sera mejor que lo valla a ver

peach : ok ... oh

toad : que sucede

peach : oh las naves de bowser se dirigien aqui

toad : oh hay que avisar a los demas

peach : ve y diselo

toadsworth : aqui estas pequeño maleducado

peach : no hay tiempo de regaños toadsworth que bowser y su tropa se dirigen hacia aca

toadsworth : eso es terrible

peach : y no solo eso kamek tambien viene .. uy como odio a ese brujo de mierda

ahora con los demas

daisy : luigi mira esos no son la tropa koopa

luigi : oh no bowser

daisy : que no se cansa de joder a peach

luigi : no hasta que peach acepte su cruda propuesta de matrimonio

daisy : buack asqueroso si peach es de mario

luigi : si que lo es ... cuidado

daisy : gwah ... auch - mientras luigi la jalaba por que caian bolas de fuego al reino -

los invitados salieron corriendo por que las tropas de bowser estaban atacando a mushroom kingdom y los toads estaban encerrados en unas plitas de cristal

mario corria a toda velocidad hacia peach

la nave donde se hallaba bowser se dirigia hacia el balcon donde estana el toad y toadette junto con peach

toadette : es diabolico

toad : tonta tortuga lagarto

toadette : gwah

peach : bowser ahora que quieres

bueno aqui debido a las constantes peleas de mario contra bowser mario siempre ganaba pero un dia le propino una buena patada en la garganta que rompio sus cuerdas vocales que ahora bowser balbucea y su hijo el junior logro traducir lo que bowser hablaba

bowser : hjfddslneljkdfnklwedklneio

peach : uh que le paso oh ya me acorde mario lo dejo sin habla ahora solo balbucea

bowser jr : princesa peach estas invitada a la creacion de la nueva galaxia y .. la fiesta se acabo

bowser : jajajaj GWAAAHHHH - y salio un platillo volador hacia peach -

peach : oh no

mario finalmente llego al castillo y vio como el ovni sacaba al castillo con algo de tierra y mario salto hasta las escaleras

peach : auxilio

mario : ya voy peach

peach : mario

y se elevaron hasta el espacio

peach : mario ya no aguanto mas esta loca rutina

mario : descuida peach que ahi voy

kamek : jijiji espero que sepas volar mario ... que disfrutes el vuelo - lanzando un poder que le dio a mario y estaba cayendo -

mario : ohh

peach : mario - desde lejos -

ahora en otra dimension

chi chi : muevete goku a limpiar tu habitacion que es todo un chiquero

goku : meh .. milk no seas exigente que me voy a ver las estrellas con gohan

chi chi : al menos no es nada de entrenamiento rudo

goku : para nada solo veremos las estrellas

chi chi : ok ve

goku : gracias .. gohan vamos a ver las estrellas

gohan : si padre

y se sentaron en el cesped de su casa

gohan : ojala se pudiera pedir un deseo

goku : jajaja las estrellas no son esferas del dragon

y vieron al gran cometa azul ( cometa haley)

gohan : wow pedire un deseo ... um veamos deseo ser tan fuerte como mi papa

goku : si que lo seras si te esferzas mucho y le pones ganas seras tan fuerte como yo

gohan : gracias padre

gohan : papa mira otra estrella pero pequeña y viene hacia nosotros

goku : cuidado gohan

y se estrello contra el suelo

goku : aaghhh que fue eso

gohan fue a investigar que cayo del cielo

goku : que es

gohan : es un hombrecito con gorro rojo

goku : un hombrecito

mario : princesa peach ahi voy - decia mientras estaba dormido -

goku : pobre hombrecito ha de estar teniendo una pesadilla

bueno aqui solo gohan y goku podian ver a mario pero los demas no

mario : PRINCESA PEACH - recordando cuando ella grito su nombre y se alejaba cuando mario caia brutalmente al mundo de goku -

goku : esta todo bien

mario : atras koopas no me dejare que me golpeen

goku : calma hombrecito no vine a hacerte daño - extendiendo su mano hacia el fontanero -

mario : uh

goku : me llamo son goku - mostrandole una sonrisa sincera para que mario se calme -

mario : goku yo soy mario - estrechando la mano de goku -

goku : y quien esa tal peach a quien nombrabas

mario : peach es la princesa de mushroom kingdom pero fue secuestrada por bowser el rey koopa para casarse con ella y que vea su nueva galaxia

goku : una galaxia

mario : si y eso es terrible bowser esta alterando las lineas dimensionales con su nueva galaxia todo lo que rosalina me predijo esta sucediendo

goku : rosalina

mario : ella esta esperando al heroe dimensional quien desbaratara los malvados planes de bowser y salvara las dimensiones

goku : wow ese bowser si que esta loco

mario : mas que loco demente

goku : mejor entra a mi casa aqui pescaras un resfriado

mario : me temo que solo usted y el niño solo me pueden ver

goku : es decir que chi chi y los demas no pueden verte

mario : me temo que si no esta permitido a los otros que no creen en ti no podran verme pero entare solo por que me lo pides

goku : tal vez aqui podras abir un portal e ir donde tu peach

mario : tal vez

y vio el televisor de goku

mario : esto me servira - y cogio el control remoto e hizo el control dimensional donde puede ir a todas las dimensiones -

goku : ...

mario : perfecto este lugar sera un buen comienzo ... adios goku espero verte donde rosalina

goku : eh si si

y mario entro al televisor y se fue

goku : rosalina ... heroe dimensional si que me estoy volviendo loco

mario : todo esta como rosalina lo predijo goku es el heroe dimensional - decia en su mente mientras recoria un planeta -

a la mañana siguiente en el castillo de peach

peach : oh no bowser viene a mi

toad : escape con esto - un control remoto -

peach : no hay tiempo para ver la tv

toad : no es eso es un control dimensional que le ayudara a escapar lo pense usar para escapar pero usted lo necesita mas que yo no quiero que bowser le ponga una garra encima

peach : oh pequeño toad - abrazando a su homguito favorito -

toad : deprisa entre

peach : ya - salto hacia el televisor y los koopas capturaron al toad y a toadette pero toad estaba conciente de que puso a salvo a peach -

pero kamek se dio cuenta que peach habia escapado

kamek : ja princesa ingenua cree que escapando a otra dimension huiria de bowser-sama pues esta mal .. kamek: envia dos koopas balas y varios koopas voladores y sigan a peach la quiero con vida para el gran bowser-sama

hamer bro : deacuerdo - y dos koopas balas y cinco koopas voladores de carapacho rojo fueron hacia peach -

toad : oh no

kamek : jajaja esta vez peach no escapara

mientras peach estaba corriendo por el camino dimensional para huir de bowser

peach : oh no koopas balas y koopas

mientras donde goku estaba jugando un video juego y estaba solo por que gohan se fue donde piccolo y chi chi se fue de compras

goku : toma esto tontos lapices voladore no sere un estudioso

y derrepente el juego se apaga

goku : quee GGGGRRRR PRENDETE PRENDETE TE LO ORDENO O SI NO TE HARE CHATARRA

y el televisor se prende de nuevo

goku : um

y vio a la princesa corriendo mientras dos koopas balas y cinco koopas de caparacho rojo y voladores perseguian a peach

peach : auxilio .. ayudenme por favor ayuda

goku : HEY ESTE NO ES MU JUEGO YO ESTABA JUGANDO AL ELIMINA ESTUDIOS NO AL AYUDA AUXILIO

y peach salta del televiosor y cae encima de goku

goku : gwah

y los koopas tambien salen del televisor

goku : son amigos tuyos

pero peach se aferra al saiyan

goku : um creo que no... oigan maleducados salgan de mi casa ... QUE ESPERAN VAMOS SALGAN VAMOS A SALIR DE MI CASA YA .. LARGUENSE

y todo se volvio una nube de humo y se disperso , cuando goku vio peach estaba encima de el y dormida

goku : gwww - se levanto - oye estas bien

peach : aagghh - se levanta y ve al son y se asuata - AYUDENME POR FAVOR AUXILIO

goku solo movia su cabeza en señal de no y algo espantado de semejantes gritos que pega peach

peach :oh lamento haberlo asustado

goku : y quien eres tu

peach : soy la princesa peach

goku : aajajaja que bonito nombre jajaja - riendo nerviosamente y recordo a mario quien mencionaba a peach -

peach : uh gracias y usted es

goku : soy son goku y tu conoces a mario

peach : MARIO DONDE ESTA

goku : se fue a buscarte y que eso del heroe dimensional

peach : oh eso dice que alguien de origen desconocido se convertiria en heroe dimensional quien salvaria a todas las dimensiones del plan de bowser

goku : y cual es su plan

peach : crear una nueva galaxia y asi distorcionar la linea de tiempo de ls dimensiones que los dias se conviertan en meses y los meses años y los años decadas y asi alterar el tiempo si aqui ocurre eso todos se convertirian en polvo

goku : QUE EN POLVO ... QUE TODOS AQUI MORIRAN HECHOS POLVOS

peach : si pero si el heroe dimensional desbarata los planes de bowser las dimensiones estaran a salvo

goku : y donde encontrare al heroe dimensional

peach : no es necesario buscarlo eres tu

goku : yo

peach : si tu eres el heroe dimensional por eso mario fue hacia ti .. cuando mario estaba cayendo el iba hacia la nada pero el desvio el rumbo de su caida ..kamek lo iba a tirar en un meteorito para que lo aplaste pero el abrio un portal con el control dimensional y fue hacia ti

goku : no puedo creer que alguien tan loco querra hacer eso

chi chi : goku ven aca a ayudarme

goku ; un segundo

peach : no puedes dejarme

goku : lo siento princesa pero chi chi es muy enojona

peach : oh rayos

pero del televisor salio fuego

peach : aaaghhh oh no bowser - bowser tomo a peach y se la llevaba -

goku : dame eso yo lo llevare

chi chi : para eso te llamaba

goku oyo los gritos de peach

goku : PEACH ESPERA QUE AHI VOY

pero chi chi no escuchaba nada

chi chi : de que hablas si todo esta tranquilo

goku : pero yo escucho a peach que esta siendo ..

chi chi : no me vengas con tonterias yo no oigo nada

goku : lo siento chi chi pero mas luego podras retarme pero horita la vida de peach peligra

chi chi : goku a donde vas ... GOKU REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE

mientras que peach

peach : AUXILIO .. GOKU

goku : PEACH

pero ya era tarde ya que bowser tenia a peach y ya habian entrado dentro del televisor

goku : MALDICION BOWSER DEVUELVE A PEACH

peach : GOKU AYUDAME POR FAVOR ... GOKU

y el televisor se apago y goku cogio al televisor y lo sacude con harta rabia

goku : DEVUELVE A PEACH DEVUELVELA AHORA BOWSER ... - chi chi escuchaba como su goku refunfuñaba -BOWSER ERES UN BASTARDO

chi chi : mi goku se volvio loco - desmayandose -

goku : tendre que ir donde esa tal rosalina a ver si me explica bien lo que esta sucediendo - y vio el control dimensional de peach y salto dentro del televisor y chi chi volvio a desmayarse -

goku : preparate bowser aqui va tu peor pesadilla

_**continuara**_

_**esta historia me base en super mario galax quien goku y mario deberan rescatar a peach y goku debe cumplir su papel como heroe dimensional y salvar a todas las dimensiones de que su tiempo no sea alterado y con ayuda de rosalina el entendera la situacuion que le tocara vivir **_


End file.
